


Make It Feel Like Home

by pansybow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Kink, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansybow/pseuds/pansybow
Summary: When he gives Keith the access code to his apartment with an invitation to use the kitchen at any reasonable hour, he does it as a friend; the most he's hoping for is that Keith will eat something other than stale protein bars when he's not feeling up to going to the canteen. It takes a while for Keith to warm up to the offer, but then Shiro finds him making real dinners there... for both of them.It's almost frighteningly domestic, how he now looks forward to going home and seeing Keith in the evening.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 242





	Make It Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutcrease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutcrease/gifts).

> A request from cutcrease. Thank you SO much for your infinite patience while I finished this!
> 
> Thank you to [tokitovo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokitovo/pseuds/verry) for the beta! <3
> 
> Notes:  
\- Keith's age isn't explicitly mentioned here, but canon timeline for pre-Kerberos would make him underage, and it's definitely implied he's underage.  
\- Adam also isn't mentioned; I wrote this imagining this after a breakup that happened earlier than in canon but you're free to imagine whatever.

It doesn't take an aerospace engineer to figure out that Keith needs a lot of things but is unfortunately extremely resistant to being helped. Everyone else may have turned a blind eye to how, even after months at the Garrison, Keith eats alone at the best of times and, at the worst, not at all, but Shiro refuses to. He wouldn't want to see this with any kid, but especially not Keith, who's settled himself firmly in Shiro's heart.

So when he gives Keith the access code to his apartment with an invitation to use the kitchen at any _ reasonable _hour (and clarifying that no, Keith, two a.m. in the morning is not reasonable, and Shiro would definitely be sleeping and so should Keith), the most he's hoping for is that Keith will eat something other than stale protein bars when he's not feeling up to going to the canteen. 

For the first few weeks afterwards, there's not a crumb on the counters, and if anything, his microwave seems cleaner than before, not used. Shiro wouldn't even know Keith had been there if it weren't for the security log. Maybe, he thinks, Keith is actually just using his room to nap somewhere far away from the other cadets. He thought Keith had made a lot of improvement in getting along with them, but what if he's wrong? 

"No, they're fine, Shiro," Keith says when he asks. He nibbles at his bottom lip a little, and then adds, "You're sure it's okay?" 

Shiro smiles at him. "I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't."

It's still a while before Shiro sees any real sign of Keith, but Shiro finds that just knowing there's been someone else sharing his apartment, even just for this one thing, brings him a little flutter of joy. Thinking, knowing _ Keith was here _ fills in what used to be empty space and silence when Shiro gets home. It makes it feel like home again.

*

And then, one day, Keith makes a grand entrance: Shiro comes home to Keith in his kitchen, an apron fastened around his waist, plating dinner. 

There's two plates.

"Keith," Shiro says, a little surprised. He drops his bag on the couch by the door. "You're here."

He turns around, the slightest tinge of pink in his cheeks. "I know I didn't ask, but--I figured it's only fair--I made enough for both of us." Keith, so aggressive and brash, looks incredibly sweet and nervous, and Shiro's heart squeezes with how endearing it is. "I can take mine, though. I don't have to stay."

"No, no, please do!" Shiro insists. He drapes his jacket over a chair. "You seriously didn't have to do this. Can I help with anything?"

Keith shakes his head. "Nope, it's all ready." He hands one of the plates to Shiro, and Shiro immediately takes the other one too. Keith removes the apron, folding it onto the counter.

"You looked pretty adorable in that," Shiro teases, turning to set the food down. It looks like Keith made veggie stirfry, the tofu crispy and brown with sauce, and it smells amazing. "Where'd you get it?"

"Your kitchen," Keith says, giving him a flat look. The corner of his mouth twitches. "Shows how much you use it. And'm not adorable." 

He waits until Keith shovels the first bite into his mouth to reply, "The _ cutest _cadet."

Keith flushes, and Shiro thinks maybe he should stop poking fun at him. He _ is _so cute, though, and Shiro always wants to take full advantage of the fact that he's the only one Keith opens up to like this and allows to tease him.

Dinner is great, and it's nice to see that there are other things that Keith can focus his attention and talent on. Keith tells him about his classes, with minor grumbling about one of his classmates who receives lower scores but higher praise. Chin in his hand, Shiro injects advice where he can, or tells him about the latest in his quest to get on a mission--but for the most part, he's just happy to listen and watch Keith let his feelings pour out. Whatever gets the younger boy animated and talking works for him.

*

It becomes almost a tradition, then, an unspoken arrangement where Keith comes over and makes enough dinner for the both of them. Sometimes he still takes it and leaves the leftovers for Shiro, but most nights finds them sharing the table together. 

It's almost frighteningly domestic, how he now looks forward to going home and seeing Keith in the evening. Shiro hasn't felt this way since...

"Shiro." Keith prods him with his foot under the table. It's been cleared, but they were still sitting there chatting. Keith curiously inquires about what Shiro's wrist monitor is reporting lately and Shiro pointedly asks him if he's making it to all his classes. It's good and casual, but it's been a long day. "You look distracted."

"Sorry," Shiro laughs. "Just thinking." 

"Well, turn it off for the night." Keith stretches his arms over his head.

"Nah, nothing serious." Shiro shakes his head. "Just that I don't think even my ex and I had dinner this often together, and he lived here." 

Keith freezes mid-stretch, eyes wide. 

"Not that you-- We--." Shiro starts and stops. How did he not realize how that would sound before he opened his mouth? "I don't mean--that's inappropriate, I'm sorry, Keith."

"No," Keith says, and he's grabbing Shiro's hand, leaning in close, his eyes bright with the same kind of fire as when he pilots. "No, Shiro, I am going to be so much better than he ever was in every way."

He kisses Shiro then, inexperienced but careful, like he wants to get it right. Keith starts off slow, close-mouthed, but then he parts his lips, tongue swiping out. Shiro finds himself responding to Keith, letting him set the pace. Keith's hair is soft between his fingers. 

Keith breaks away, beaming at him. "I really like you, Shiro," he says.

Shiro swallows. "Keith, I--" 

He tries to hide the way his face falls, but Keith's never been good at hiding his emotions. He rubs at the fabric of Shiro's pants, leaning in again. "It's okay, you don't have to say it yet. Just let me kiss you again?"

It's stupid. It's stupid to put that look on Keith's face when Shiro's known the truth about his feelings since the first time Keith made him dinner, just denied them until tonight. He cups Keith's face in his hand. "I do, though. I shouldn't, but I do, Keith." 

He captures Keith's lips again, directing the kiss this time, sliding their mouths together and slipping his tongue inside. Keith moans, sucking at Shiro's tongue eagerly, like he's a man starving and he can devour Shiro. He tilts Keith's head to kiss him deeper, and Keith nips at his bottom lip. It's a little too hard, but Shiro doesn't mind, caught in the feel of Keith's mouth.

"Shiro," Keith says, pulling away again. 

"Sorry, we should slow down," Shiro acknowledges, catching himself.

Keith snorts and shakes his head. "Not what I was gonna say." He darts a glance down. "I really, _ really _wanna suck your dick."

"Keith," Shiro breathes. "You can't--_ we can't_."

"Please, Shiro. We like each other, right?" Big violet eyes look up at him. "Let me do this."

Shiro reaches out, brushing Keith's bangs back from his face. Keith tilts his head and catches one of Shiro's fingers in his mouth, tongue curling around it slow but sure. 

"Have you ever even…" He trails off, unable to finish the thought--partly because he can't give voice to it, and partly because he's distracted by the pull of Keith's mouth. He tugs it away, letting his slick finger trail over the pout of Keith's lips.

"No," Keith replies, terribly honest. "I want you to be the first."

He wishes so much that Keith's admission would make him put a full stop to this, but instead his cock twitches. He can make this good for Keith, take care of him properly.

Keith's small hands are hot on his thighs, and he slides them closer, closer to Shiro's hardening cock. "If you really don't want it," Keith starts, and Shiro can tell he's resisting a pout, "I'll... I'll go home and we don't have to talk about it again. But you know I wouldn't do this if I didn't want to. I _ dream _ about this, Shiro. You're the _ only _one I dream about."

"Keith. Of course I want it. You." His thumb strokes over Keith's cheekbones, so delicate, and Keith closes his eyes. "And, well... you know I'll always let you do whatever you want. I can never say no to you."

"That's not true. You never push me past my limits. You'd stop me, if it was important," Keith says, ever sure of Shiro's goodness.

"Everything with you is important, Keith."

Keith's cheeks flush and he tries to bury his face in Shiro's thigh; he's way too cutely embarrassed for someone who was just begging to suck cock. "Stop. You too, I mean." He turns his eyes back to Shiro, rubbing his palm over the growing bulge in the front of his pants. "So that's a yes, right?"

"God, Keith," Shiro groans. "_Yes_."

It's impossible to watch in anything other than awed disbelief as Keith drags his fingers over the front of Shiro's slacks, going straight for the button. It feels a little uneven to let Keith do this first--Shiro should be taking care of him and guiding him, he thinks--but Keith obviously wants this so bad. 

Shiro's hands are unsteady, ghosting over Keith's hair. Leaning closer, Keith jerks open Shiro's pants and reaches for his cock.

"There's a million things I wanna try," Keith tells him, voice low but sure as he slides Shiro's underwear down just enough to free his cock. Shiro's already so hard from Keith's quick touches and the sight of Keith on his knees. "But I figure I should probably stick to the basics the first time. So, you know, tell me how I do."

Never has Shiro been so aware of his own size as he is now, seeing Keith's small hand try to wrap around the girth of his cock. Keith ends up using both of his hands, holding Shiro's cock steady, and lowers his small, pink mouth. The first lick has Shiro jolting, an experimental kitten lick to the tip of his cock. 

Keith glances up at him from beneath his unfairly long lashes, tucks his hair behind one ear, and then parts his lips to suck at the head.

Shiro breathes out hard, muscles in his thighs tensing, determined not to cum immediately just from the first touch of Keith's mouth on him. It feels, in a way, like they're sharing this first time; Shiro might have had other mouths on his cock but it's never been Keith's. It's just--so good. So perfect, _ because _it's Keith, doing this just for him. 

Keith is beautiful, his face flushed and pleased as he tries to take more of Shiro into his tiny mouth, laving his tongue on the underside of Shiro's cock as he sucks. His fingers stroke up and down the rest of Shiro's length.

"Good," Shiro strains out. "Don't try to take too much, that's so good, Keith, baby."

Purple eyes flash at him, and Shiro only has a moment to realize that could be interpreted as a challenge. His cock hits the back of Keith's throat and he can feel Keith swallowing around him, muffled whimpers as he determinedly tries not to gag. His cock drools onto the back of Keith's tongue, and Keith drools around his cock. _ Fuck_. 

"Ease up, sweetheart," Shiro gasps, petting Keith's hair. 

The slide is slick and wet when Keith pulls off, a pout on his face. "I could have taken more," Keith says, mouth rubbed red and glistening. 

Shiro lets out a small huff of laughter. "I know you can," he says, "but I was about to cum."

With a devilish little grin, Keith replies, "Oh yeah?" and sinks back down onto Shiro's cock.

"_Keith_!" Shiro shouts, unable to stop the way he arches under Keith's hands, his small palms resting high on Shiro's thighs. 

He pulls off slightly, licking around Shiro's cock. He's messy but so thorough, and Shiro again feels himself dangerously close to coming. One of Keith's hands moves down, his fingers working inside Shiro's underwear to stroke curiously at Shiro's balls. 

"Keith, baby," Shiro groans, throwing an arm over his face. "Fuck. So good. Like that." Keith moans, pleased, and doesn't stop.

That's what does him in: Keith sucking eagerly at the fat head of his cock while his slender fingers explore Shiro's balls. Shiro cums hard, harder than he has in a long time, heat rushing through his body and his cock. He grabs at Keith's hair as he cums, holding him in place as he shoots into Keith's mouth.

Keith gives a muffled cry and tries to swallow around him, but when Shiro finally relaxes and slips his cock out of Keith's mouth, _ so much _ cum spills out, dribbling over Keith's lips and onto his chin.

Keith blinks up at him, scrubbing a hand over his chin, managing to wipe maybe half the cum and just smearing the rest. His tongue darts out over his lips. "Good?" he asks.

Shiro reaches for him, pulling Keith until he stumbles up into Shiro's lap. "Everything you do is amazing," he tells him, and then licks the rest of his cum from Keith's face. He kisses his way across the smooth skin. "Can I touch you, baby?" he mouths against Keith's ear.

"_Please_," Keith whines. He undoes his pants eagerly, pushing his pants and underwear down his legs. Shiro helps him get the shirt off over his head, and then Keith is naked and hard in front of him. Keith shivers, pressing himself closer to Shiro's broad chest, his bare ass grazing over Shiro's softened cock. "Shiro," Keith whispers.

He's so gorgeous, lean and smooth, fitting to sweetly in Shiro's lap. Shiro feels the last shred of hesitation evaporate when he runs a finger up Keith's cock, in love with how small it is, but so hard. Keith moans from the simple touch, and Shiro watches Keith's cock jerk against his flat belly, wetness beading at the tip.

"Shiro," Keith gasps. "_Shiroooo--ah, _ahh!"

Shiro rubs his thumb over the slit of Keith's cock, dragging the precum down over his shaft. When he circles his hand around Keith's cock, it disappears completely, and Shiro stifles a groan. Keith is so small and beautiful and he _ wants _ Shiro. He _ trusts _ Shiro to do this. Trusts Shiro enough to make himself at home, to make them both dinner, to bare himself emotionally and then bare himself like _ this_.

He strokes Keith steadily and tilts his head to kiss him. Keith's mouth opens immediately, moaning into Shiro's. He squirms, trying to thrust his hips as Shiro jerks him off, but Shiro's other big hand holds him down. 

Keith whines again, clutching at the front of Shiro's shirt. "Shiro, I'm not gonna… I'm so close--_ hahhh_, please." He's practically shaking in Shiro's arms, face buried in Shiro's neck.

It's hard to decide which is the better view: the ruddy pink head of Keith's cute cock as it disappears in and out of Shiro's fist, or the expression on his face as he cums, gasping and panting, his eyes wide. He makes a mess over Shiro's fingers, spurting up onto his belly.

Shiro lets his hands rest on Keith, circling lightly over his stomach as Keith catches his breath. 

When Keith untucks his face from Shiro's shoulder, he rubs at his wet eyes. "I'm not crying," he says. 

"I didn't think you were," Shiro assures him, smiling. And it's true--his own first time wasn't that long ago that he can't remember how overwhelming it can be, and Keith looks happy. He hopes this was a good, memorable experience. 

He hopes that he can give Keith more.

"Hey, Shiro," Keith says. "Have you ever thought about trying out a new last name?"

Shiro looks at him. "What's wrong with my--" 

He catches on just as Keith starts to laugh at him and wiggles in Shiro's lap, and Shiro ignores the way his heart jumps at the (_extremely premature_, he reminds himself) suggestion in favor of wrestling Keith to the bed to find out how the rest of his body tastes.


End file.
